Users of a conventional type tape measuring devices are required to either manually or mentally make a record of the measurement which they are taking. Individuals using conventional tape measuring devices either carry pads of paper and pen or pencil with them to record the measurements that they are taking or simply commit them to memory. The use of pencil and paper to record the measurements is extremely cumbersome and committing the measurements to memory often can result in errors and/or having to re-measure forgotten dimensions.
There is a need for a tape measure which eliminates the use of pencil and paper and eliminates the need for committing to memory dimensions and measurements that have been taken with a tape measure in order to more efficiently and effectively use a tape measure in the field.